Golden Age
by Troya Albator
Summary: Le 31.12.2016 le nouveau Ministre de la Magie à été élu! Sauf que, la population sorcière du monde entier ne se doutait pas un seul instant que ce serait toutes les personnalités influentes du monde Magique qui seront remplacées par des sorciers qui à première vu n'ont pas du tout le profil de l'emploi! Ou quand Kingsley prend sa retraite plus tôt que prévus! Syoc Open!
1. La Lettre

Hello there! Ici Troya Albator! Ceci est ma première fic sur ce fandom! Dernièrement je suis à fond sur Harry Potter ce qui m'a donné pas mal d'inspiration! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire autant que je l'apprécie! Cette histoire pourra peut-être contenir du slash! si l'envie m'en prend héhé! Et avant que vous ne fassiez de remarque la dessus, je sais que Harry devait être le Chef du Bureau des Aurors mais pour le bien de cette histoire on va dire qu'il est juste un Auror très influent!

Disclaimer: Comme vous le savez l'histoire originale et les personnages sont la propriété de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling! Les OC sont bien évidemment à moi(J.K Rowling ne créerait pas des personnages aussi pathétiques que les miens ;D)!

Pour vous aider:

Albus Severus Potter,11 ans.

Rose Weasley,11 ans.

Scorpius Malfoy,11ans.

James Sirius Potter,13 ans.

Lily Luna Potter, 9 ans.

Victoire Weasley, 17 ans.

Teddy Lupin,19 ans.

Hugo Weasley, 9 ans.

Dominique Weasley, 14 ans.

Louis Weasley, 9 ans.

Molly Weasley II, 14 ans.

Lucy Weasley,13 ans.

Fred Weasley II, 13 ans.

Roxanne Weasley, 12 ans.

Alice et Augusta Londubat, 15 ans.

Lorcan et Lysander Scamander,7 ans.

Voilà, j'espère que je vous aurait été utile! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Golden Age

Chapitre 1 : La lettre du Ministère de la Magie.

**« Chers Sorciers et Sorcières du monde entier,**

**En ma qualité de nouveau ministre de la Magie, j'annonce que, dès ce jour, les institutions magiques suivantes se verront attribuer de nouveaux dirigeants en accord avec la politique de renouvellement du ministère de la Magie, mise en place le 31.12.2016. »**

**Liste des nouveaux dirigeants des organisations magique suivantes :**

**-Magenmagot : Antonius Pendragon**

**Descendant du très célèbre Mage-chevalier Arthur Pendragon et de la sorcière Guenièvre, 46 ans, sorcier diplômé de l'Académie de Sorcelerie Avancée de Grande-Bretagne, maitre en Sortilèges et Fondateur de l'Institution des Musées Sorciers.**

**-Bureau des Aurors : Kim Sae Hee**

**Jeune diplômée de l'Université Magique de Séoul, major de sa promotion, 22 ans. Spécialiste des sorts de traque et de pistage.**

**-Collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard : Hildegarde Spectra **

**Historienne réputée pour ses études sur les conflits magiques et sur les sortilèges Inversés. Doctorat en histoire de la Magie, thèse sur les Horcruxes. 38 ans.**

**-Académie Magique Beaubâtons : Sébastien Durand**

**Brillant ex-ingénieur en architecture Magique. Concepteur de la première ville martienne et diplômé du Magicom , section technologies spatiales. Maitre en illusion et en métamorphose. 41 ans.**

**-Institut Durmstang : Alexandar Ivanevski**

**Médicomage de génie, ancien interne du Grand Hôpital Sorcier de Russie. A sauvé plus de 100 000 vies grâce à sa connaissance des antidotes. 35 ans.**

**Ces postes seront pris à partir de la rentrée du premier septembre 2017. **

**Mes respects les plus distingués, **

**Irwin Gold, ministre de la Magie. **

**Le 01. 01. 2017 à Londres. »**

A cette lecture la mâchoire d'Harry Potter faillit s'écraser au sol. Comment ça « ...les institutions magiques suivantes se verrons attribuer de nouveau dirigeants » ?! Qu'est-ce que, par Merlin, le nouveau ministre de la Magie avait-il donc fumé ? Il est malade, complètement malade, se dit Harry. Et lui qui prenait Gold pour un sorcier saint d'esprit…

Et puis c'est quoi ces choix ?

Sérieusement, autant il n'avait rien à dire sur Pendragon et sur Durand, autant il se demandait si le ministre avait les yeux en face des trous pour les trois autres…

Pour commencer, Kim ? Au Bureau des Aurors ? Cela devait être une blague ! De ce qu'il avait entendu sur la sorcière, c'était la personne la moins qualifiée pour ce poste ! Des descriptions qu'on lui avait faites, la jeune femme semblait la personne la plus nerveuse et inquiète que le monde n'ai jamais connu. C'est une certitude qu'au moment ou elle poserait les pieds au Bureau elle se mettrait à pleurer à chaud de larmes ! Après tous les aurors ne sont pas réputés pour leur douceur et leur bon caractère…Et le médicomage…Ils envoient sérieusement un médicomage à Durmstrang ? Ils espèrent peut-être qu'il guérira la bande de cas mentaux de cette école…Et bien bonne chance car, croyez Harry, c'est peine perdue. Cela revient à le lâcher dans une jungle pleine de fauves près à sauter sur tous ce qui bouge… Et pour finir Spectra… Cette femme était l'être le plus douteux et incompréhensible qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Car oui, Harry l'avait rencontré. Rien que d'y penser et il commençait à en avoir mal à la tête…Même si la sorcière était, Merlin savait comment, reconnue comme un génie, il savait qu'elle était autant faites pour les grandes responsabilités que son fils ainé James était fait pour les études, compatibilité zéro donc. Si Poudlard explosait, il doutait que Spector le remarque si elle était plongée dans un de ses livres…

Pourquoi, diable fallait-il que Kingsley prenne sa retraite cette année ?

Le Héro était plus qu'inquiet pour l'avenir du monde sorcier…Et si ses suppositions se trouvaient justes, beaucoup d'autres sorciers l'étaient aussi.

Après avoir quitté le canapé dans lequel il s'était installé et réajusté ses lunettes rondes, il lança à l'attention de sa femme qui préparait le diner en compagnie de leur fille dans la cuisine du Terrier :

« Mon amour, viens voir un instant.

Qu'est ce que tu a papa ? demanda Lily Luna, qui avait envie de savoir pourquoi son père se massait frénétiquement les tympans, un air exaspéré collé sur le visage.

Rien ma chérie, dit-il en ébouriffant la chevelure rousse de sa fille qui avait accourut vers lui. Puis il tendit la lettre à sa femme, Ginny, qui prit son temps pour la lire.

Oh merde, murmura celle-ci après avoir pris connaissance du contenu de la dite missive.

Je n'aurais pas dit mieux… »

Pourquoi cela arrivait toujours à eux ?

A ce moment, Harry Potter AKA Le garcon qui a survécu ne se doutait pas encore dans quelles aventures ses enfants seront embarqués une fois à Poudlard…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there sweeties! Je sais que mon rythme de publication est quelque peu irrégulier...Bon dans ce chapitre nos trois protagonistes apparaissent enfin! Merci à ceux qui ont commenté et mis cette histoire en 'suivie', Mercie beaucoup! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi! Aussi à partir de maintenant cette fic devient un Syoc! Je cherche en priorité des professeurs mais il n'y a pas de problème pour les élèves! Si vous désirez des précisions sur certains personnages n'hésiter pas! Et aussi j'ai tous mes fils de- et filles de- ne vous embêtez pas avec ceux là!

* * *

Le jeune Albus Potter regardait avec inquiétude ses parents et sa sœur par la fenêtre ouverte du Poudlard Express. Il affichait une mine désespérée et ressemblait à s'y méprendre, à un de ces enfants qu'on pouvait voir le premier Septembre devant certaines écoles moldues, suppliants leurs parents de les ramener chez eux.

Mais dans le cas d'Albus c'était complétement différent. Il désirait plus que tous aller à cette école dans laquelle tellement de figures historiques du monde sorcier sont passées ! A commencer par son père. Car oui, il n'a pas eu ce nom par hasard, Potter, réfléchissez y un peu et devinez qui peux bien être son père… Mais revenons à nos hiboux. Donc, la rentrée en elle-même ne lui posait aucun problème, c'est plutôt ce qui ce suivait qui le faisait suer à grosses goutes.

La cérémonie de répartition.

James, son frère ainé et élève de Griffondor, l'avait terrorisé tout l'Eté en évoquant la possibilité d'un éventuel placement à Serpentard. La maison, même si ne gardant plus aucune connexion à la magie noire, possédait toujours sa réputation de maison la moins recommandable de Poudlard. Son oncle Ron avait fini de lui faire peur quand il avait dit à sa cousine qu'il la déshériterait si jamais elle venait à se retrouver à là-bas…

C'est au moment où le train se mit à avancer que notre jeune protagoniste craqua et s'étala avec un soupir de désespoir sur la banquette de son compartiment ou il s'endormi, se réveillant deux heures plus tard, les idées embrumées...

« -Tu vas finir par y aller si tu y penses trop Al… »

Choqué il se releva d'un bond et scruta le compartiment, un air méfiant sur le visage, pour ne trouver que sa cousine Rose Weasley (Tiens encore une coïncidence…), assise sur la banquète d'en face, un livre entre les mains.

« -Hein, quoi ?, s'exclama le dit Al très intelligemment, Rose, reprit-il, ne me fait plus peur comme ça !

- Mais avec des réactions pareilles Poufsouffle me semble un choix judicieux, dit la jeune rousse sans lever les yeux de son bouquin…

-Tes commentaires sarcastiques sont toujours un plaisir à écouter, Rosie, ironisa le jeune garçon aux yeux verts. Et toi ? O grand manitou, dans quelle maison penses-tu que tu te retrouveras ? Griffondor non ?

- Mon père le pense en tout cas, soupira celle-ci…Puis pour la première fois leva les yeux vers son cousin, son air sérieux se transformant en sourire carnassier qu'il était plutôt inhabituel de voir sur le visage d'une jeune fille de cet âge-là.

-Ta personnalité change trop brutalement de raz-de-bibliothèque à meurtrière en série, murmura Albus…

-Pardon, cher cousin, je ne crois pas t'avoir bien entendue…demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement innocent.

-Je n'ai absolument rien dis, s'exclama l'autre ! »

Puis ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, se roulant presque sur leurs banquètes, pendant quelques minutes.

« -Plus sérieusement Al, reprit Rose qui s'était calmée la première, je pense que cela sera Serdaigle pour moi ! Je n'ai pas vraiment l'âme d'une lionne ! Je me souviens encore de lorsque nous sommes allés voir oncle Charlie en Roumanie…

-Tu veux dire la fois ou tu t'es évanouie devant les dragons d'oncle Charlie ? C'était vraiment marrant de voir comment tu évitais le lézard de Lily après ça, s'esclaffa-t-il en essuyant quelques larmes de rire.

Rose lui répondit d'un sourire puis ramena discrètement son index devant sa bouche et fit 'chuuut'. Albus se figea et la regarda sortir de son petit sac à dos orange un vieux papier chiffonné.

« -Ceci mon très cher cousin est la Carte des Maraudeurs dit-elle doucement afin que personne ne l'entende.

-C-c-comment, James, bureau, papa, emprunté !?, tenta de formuler Albus en regardant le bout de parchemin les yeux écarquillés.

Sa cousine soupira et expliqua :

-Sort de Duplication…

Si on peut appeler ça expliquer…

-Et pour l'amour de Merlin referme ta bouche, on dirait un espèce de poisson hors de l'eau !

Albus s'étant reprit souffla d'un air autoritaire à sa cousine :

« Mais t'es complètement cinglée ? Range-la-maintenant !

-Pff, on peut même pas s'amuser avec toi ! dit-elle en fourrant la carte dans son sac en insultant son cousin de tous les noms…Alors que j'avais fait tant d'effort pour la trouver !

Puis d'un coup la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit en fracas et Albus et Rose purent apercevoir la chevelure parfaitement blonde de leur cousine Victoire qui les regardait soulagée :

« Dieu merci vous êtes déjà en robes ! Je reconnais bien là mes deux cousins préférés ! Pas comme James et Fred ou encore Domi qui on transformés leur compartiment en décharge moldue ! Je vais checker Molly, Lucy et Roxanne ! Nous arrivons dans 7 minutes !

-Elle est déjà partie…remarqua Albus.

-Qui a eu l'idée de génie de nommer Victoire comme préfète en chef ? , ajouta Rose.

-Je ne sais pas mais ça peut pas être quelqu'un qui pense à sa santé, à force de courir comme ça elle va chuter…

Pendant ce temps dans un autre compartiment du train un blond aux yeux gris assez beau soupira pour la centième fois.

Mais dites-moi qui ne le ferait pas s'il devait écouter le monologue présidentiel incessant de la septième année Frederika Zabini ?


End file.
